Squirrel on Leaf
by Starflower6
Summary: *Completely different from the Warrior series* Human Warriors and Leafpool is adopted
1. Prologue

Squirrel Flight sat crosslegged on her bed talking on the phone to her friend Misty Sky. The evening rain pattered on her window. **"** **Who are you going with to the school dance tomorrow night?"** Misty Sky asked. "Bramble Claw, Its our first date." Squirrel Flight answered. **"Sorry, G2G, talk to you tomorrow."** Misty Sky said as she hung up.

There was an knock on her door. "Come in!" Squirrel Flight called. Her parents Sand Storm and Fire Star stepped in. "Sorry to interrupt you Squirrel Flight, but we need to tell you something." Fire Star said.

* * *

" _What?!"_ Squirrel Flight screeched. "I have to miss the school dance just to come with you to adopt a girl outside the country? Are you guys crazy?!"

Fire Star sighed. "Her name is Leaf Pool, and no, she is not out of Warrior Country. She is just out of Lake Shore City. She lives in River View City. She is also twelve years old, and will be also attending Rocky Hills Middle School."

Squirrel Flight began sobbing. "But tomorrow is me and Bramble Claw's first date!" She took a gulp of air. "And that girl, that _monster,_ will ruin my popularity! Do you know how popular I am?! I am he-"

"We know. Head of the dance committee, team captain of the volley ball team, top cheerleader, queen of tomorrow's dance. We all know! I don't know how you manage all of those at once!" Sand Storm shouted.

"But your grades aren't looking so good. If your grades are as great as your popularity, we would be perfectly happy!" Sand Storm said much more gentler this time.

"Enough!" Fire Star thundered. "We are leaving tomorrow no matter what!" Just like that, he stormed out of the room. "Oh and Squirrel Flight, here is a picture of Leaf Pool. She has a 95 in math, 98 in reading, 93 in science, 100 in gym, and 97 in art." And Sand Storm left too.

* * *

Squirrel Flight sighed and glanced at the picture. The picture showed Leaf Pool's family.

The tallest people in the back showed two grumpy looking parents. Three smaller kids stood in the middle.

"Lion Blaze, 6, Holly Leaf, 6, Jay Feather, 6." She read. at the bottom of the three kids there were a telling of there names and ages. Then finally Leaf Pool herself. Leaf Pool had amber eyes. She was sitting crosslegged in the front. Her hair was brown and straight. " _boring"_ she thought.

Leaf Pool's teeth were perfectly white. Green glasses framed her eyes making her eyes look smaller. _"Well, she's not going to be very popular."_ Squirrel Flight thought, smirking. She put the photo aside and brought out her phone.


	2. Main characters

**Description of the characters in the story. :D**

 **Squirrel Flight:** tall 7th grader with long red hair, and brilliant green eyes. Boyfriend: Brambleclaw

 **Brambleclaw**


	3. Bramble Claw's anger

Squirrel Flight sat in the car grumpily. Then she got a text from Sky Fall.

 **SKYFALL:** Hey Squirrel! You and Bramble Claw still going to the dance 2 day? Ice Fire just asked me.:)

 **SQUIRRELFLIGHT:** The dance is 2 day?!

 **SKYFALL:** Yup!

"Stop the car!" Squirrel Flight screeched, startling Sand Storm who slammed on the brakes, causing the car behind them to crash into them.

"What were you thinking?!" Sand Storm screeched, getting out of the car.

Squirrel Flight peeked at the car behind them. She then recognized the handsome teenager getting out of the car. "Bramble Claw?!"

"Squirrel!" Bramble Claw said happily.

Squirrel Flight felt tears rushing to her eyes.

"Bramble Claw, I'm sorry, I can't come with you to the dance anymore."

Bramble Claw's smile quickly changed to a frown. "Why not?" He said, dangerously.

Before Squirrel Flight could answer, Sand Storm called her to the car.

* * *

After a few more hours of driving, they finally reached their destination. The town was bleak, windows and doors boarded up. A single lone house stood alone at the edge of a forest.

"this is the place." Fire Star said. He knocked on the door, and a woman answered, letting them in the dim room.


	4. Note

Authors Note

 **Hi guys! This isn't an update, sorry! I just have to tell you guys that all of my stories will be on hiatus for a while, Im trying to get a story(not a warriors story) published for real, and it is sort of my main focus. Sorry!**


	5. This is going to be a rough friendship

Squirrel Flight grumpily followed her mom and dad into the small room. She quickly scanned the room. There was a table full of food, with a girl sitting there with three younger kids. She recognized them as Leaf Pool, Holly Leaf, Lion Blaze, and Jay Feather. Leaf Pool smiled at Squirrel Flight shyly. Squirrel Flight wanted to scowl at her, but Sand Storm was watching, so she forced a small smile. Then her phone beeped. Squirrel Flight eagerly ran over to it. Sky had sent her a message.

 **SKYFALL:** Hey, good new! Everyone has heard of your departure, and have canceled the dance to next Friday! u can still go with Bramble!

 **SQURRELFLIGHT:** Yes! Let me call Bramble.

Bramble Claw answered on the tenth ring. " **What the fuck do you want?"**

 **"** I have good news."

 **"It's going to be hard to ignore you, so spit it out."**

"The dance is canceled. We can still go on Friday."

 **"No. We're done. I can imagine what another excuse you will have. _Oh, Bramble, I'm so sorry, I have to babysit Leaf Pool."_**

 ** _"_** Wait- Bramble, please-"

" **-No. Good-bye."**

Squirrel Flight wailed with anguish as Bramble Claw hung up. Then someone poked her side. Squirrel Flight stared coldly at Leaf Pool's angry eyes.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Why didn't you defend me when Bramble Claw made the impression of you having to babysit me? That hurt, you know."

Squirrel Flight exploded.

"IT WAS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT BRAMBLE BROKE UP WITH ME! SO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! WHY DIDN'T I DEFEND YOU?! WELL BITCH, I, AS THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN THE ENTIRE DAMN SCHOOL, ONLY DEFEND MY FRIENDS! AND YOU, BITCH, IS NOT MY FRIEND!"

Sand Storm gasped. Fire Star growled, slamming his book down on the table. "YOUNG LADY, YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO YOUR FUTURE SISTER LIKE THAT!"

Squirrel Flight smirked. "Future _adopted_ sister, you mean."

"That's enough!" Sand Storm snapped sharply. "Leaf Pool is leaving all of her friends and family to stay with us. You _will_ welcome her."

"She has friends?" Squirrel Flight murmured.

Sand Storm glanced sharply at Squirrel Flight. "If you can't be kind, then you can forget about going to the dance."

Squirrel Flight gasped, staring at Sand Storm wide-eyed. "Fine!"

* * *

First person

It was the next day, we were heading back toward our house. Leaf Pool and I had basically ignored each other the whole time. Then Sand Storm wanted us to make a conversation. I reluctantly agreed, turning toward Leaf Pool.

"There's a dance on Monday. Wanna go with me and my friends?"

Leaf Pool gasped. "Really?"

I smiled. "yes. As an apology for yesterday's rudeness."

Leaf Pool smiled happily.

I smirked. Oh, Leaf Pool will have a _great_ time being humiliated in front of all those people. It's payback time.


End file.
